Anchor
by writereadlove
Summary: Life seems like an anchor, pulling you down under water until you can't breathe. A family and an adventure. One I've never had before and the other one, not quite like this. PICKS UP ON CHAPTER 5 WITH ADVENTURE! Actual demi-gods. Rated T for suicidal thoughts and actions. I won't go into major detail. Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, if you have read my story wisdom and water I'm sorry it's taken me over a year to update. As soon as I find my notebook I'll post the next chapter. Enough about me please enjoy-Anchor.**

**No, I don't own PJO.**

I looked down at the wild sloshing water. My feet are on the edge. I have thought about this for a long time. Should I do it?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear someone say "you don't want to do that."

I turned around startled to find four teenagers around my age. There were two guys and two girls. The one that spoke was a boy with raven black hair and green eyes. The other boy was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. One of the girls nudged the other girl. The one that elbowed the other one also had raven black hair but had startling bright blue eyes. The girl that got knocked in the ribs had choppy brown hair and kind kaleidoscope eyes; you couldn't exactly say what color they were.

"Its okay just stay calm, you don't really want to do that?" the girl with the choppy hair said.

It sounded more like a question, but my mind was somewhere else. I started actually believing what she said like I was in a trance or something. But I shook myself out of it.

"Get away from me. All of you." I said.

"No you really don't want this" the other boy with blue eyes said.

But before anyone could do or say anything else I jumped.

The adrenaline rush was great until I realized the two boys jumped right behind me. What did they think they could do to save me?

They caught up to me and one grabbed me from behind while the other one was in front of me. One started gliding or floating towards me. When he grabbed me we just went slower. I tried kicking at them and calling them crazy. We were a few feet from the water and I relaxed.

I barely felt the impact; I was just laying on the water floating. The two boys were off to the side under the water. They came up and started fighting. It was a perfect chance to get away. I got to the waters edge but ran into someone while I was still watching the boys.

"Are you going somewhere?" The black haired beauty asked.

"Just going for a swim," I retorted.

"Your swim is over, come on."

"Excuse me?"

"Your swim is ove-."

"I heard what you said; I'm not coming with you! You guys are strangers, actually your strange strangers so I'm not doing anything or going anywhere with you."

And that's when everything got as dark as her hair.

I woke up and sat up thus banging my already pounding head on the bunk above me.

I startled the girl sitting in the chair next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Ugh, I'll be fine." A much used phrase of mine.

"Ok, but still take some of this. It will help with your headache that I'm sure you have."

I took the glass she handed to me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nectar."

Right, ok it's just nectar like in the myths of heroes serving their gods.

I looked at it, help with the pain? Umm, I don't even have to think about it. I gulped it down really fast thinking that it was going to taste like the nasty "fruit" flavored medicine. I was surprised to find it taste like cookies, but they were the best cookies I had ever eaten.

I remember being really young and it was a couple of days before I was being rescheduled to a second foster home. A young woman came in carrying a Ziploc bag of cookies she handed them to me and whispered "enjoy them." A couple minutes later the cranky lady that was helping me get replaced told me to hurry up and get in the new foster parent's car. I put the remaining cookies in my bag and hurried up. They were the best cookies I had ever had.

I sighed, thinking of a small moment where I was actually happy.

"What did it taste like?"

I jumped forgetting that the girl was still there.

"Umm, Cookies I guess. What flavor is it supposed to taste like?"

"The best thing you've ever had, well that's what people tell me anyway. I've never had it, but ambrosia for me tastes like black bean soup."

I was so confused my head hurt both physically and mentally.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I should be heading back to the house now; I got school Monday."

"No, you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"Come see Chiron, and he will explain it to you."

I was about to protest, but the word explain stuck out. I don't think anybody has ever explained to me the truth.

"The truth?" I asked.

"The truth" she confirmed.

So I walked to the 'Big House' as she called it.

"Wait I don't know your name?" She asked.

"Kari. What's yours?"

"Piper, it's nice to meet you Kari."

I nodded in return, but just kept walking till I could see through the dark what she meant by Big House.

I rubbed my temples while sitting on the couch waiting for Piper to get Chiron. Who according to Piper is there 'camp director.'

What if they're kidnapping me? Oh gosh my foster parents are going to kill me.

A guy in a wheel chair came around the corner with Piper walking next to him.

"Hello your finally awake, I'm sorry about that Thalia shouldn't have knocked you out and brought you here against your own will."

No matter how much I wanted to be mad or angry I couldn't. This guy had something about him that made it impossible to look him in the eyes and be mad at him.

"Its fine, but I need answers" I stated.

"Kari, you are a demi-god. All the myths of the Greek gods are true."

My head was probably cracking open by now, because I was somewhere in between shock and passing out…again.

"What? No, that can't be possible, there is no such thing as the Greek gods." Even saying that to them deep down I felt something like he was telling the truth.

"Yes there is. Normally demi-gods come being chased by monsters, but I will prove it to you in a different way."

I guess I didn't have much of a choice…but to follow.

**IMPORTANT****: I will soon go into her past and thoughts about suicide. If you have thoughts about suicide please get some help, because believe me **_**your life is worth living!**_

**What did you think? Please comment and hit the good looking blue review button. I will post the second chapter later today or tomorrow. Thanks **** ~writereadlove. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for comments; please enjoy chapter two.**

**I do not own PJO.**

By now the sun's rays were coming out casting an orange glow on the camp. It was beautiful, the strawberry fields and cabins. What caught me the most was the sparkling blue lake; it was the prettiest color I had ever seen.

A boy was by the lake, sitting on the beach and looking at the water.

"Percy," Chiron's voice boomed out into the silence.

The boy turned around with a curious glint in his eyes. He looked past Chiron and saw me.

"Percy I want you to show Kari what you can do," his eyes said something else than his words.

He smiled like they were in on a big secret that I had no idea about.

"I'm waiting," I said in a boring voice. I wanted to get out of this loony town.

Percy motioned for me to come over there. I walked cautiously like someone was going to jump out and attack me any second.

He placed my hand on his shoulder, "Just don't let go yet."

We then jumped into the water. I had no idea what he was up to, but he needed to hurry up. He then made a bubble around us. He started breathing but I didn't trust it. I breathed out really slowly realizing it was air. I breathed back in slowly while he laughed. I started breathing normally, this was so cool. Wait a second! This is crazy!

"So…" I let it hang in the air.

"So you know it's true," he paused "that demigods are real."

I nodded slowly, feeling numb. "I'm going to go sleep now," I said.

We each took a breath and he let go of the bubble. I kicked my legs and I reached the surface. I swam to the beach with Percy right behind me.

"Chiron, I need to sleep," I said not wanting to talk about this craziness.

"Percy, I need you to show her the Hermes cabin" Chiron replied, looking at Percy.

He nodded and guided me to the cabin.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"I'll give you a tour later!" He shouted while walking away.

Many people woke up and yelled at him to 'quiet down' or 'shut up.'

I clutched my head and collapsed on an empty bunk. Sleep. Yup, sleep sounded heavenly. I drifted off while still holding my head.

_Unfortunately, I had a nightmare. _

_It was of a guy with a hoodie hiding his face. Another person approached in a black dress._

"_She knows," a scratchy voice came from the hooded figure._

"_Well whose fault is that?" A woman shrieked back._

"_What should we do?" The hoodie guy asked nervously._

"_I'll think of something, now get out of my sight!"_

_He retreated swiftly. The last thing I saw was her glaring into the distance, but it looked like she was glaring right at me._

I sat up quickly and bonked my head yet again.

Piper loomed over me, "Sorry."

I groaned, "Its fine."

"It's time for breakfast."

"Oh, right." I got up making sure I didn't hit my head for the third time.

"After breakfast some friends and I will show you around and answer any questions you have."

"Thanks," I replied.

I walked to breakfast with my stomach growling so loudly two twins came up to me.

"I'm Conner Stoll."

"And I'm Travis Stoll."

"I'm Kari."

"You'll be sitting with the Hermes cabin until we find your parent," the one named Travis said.

I nodded and just followed suit. I picked an empty spot on the end, hoping I'd be alone. But you soon find out here that you'll probably never be alone.

The twins sat next to me. They probably just felt bad for me. I realized out of all the tables Hermes was the fullest. Was every unknown placed here?

My mind wandered until Chiron made a racket with his hooves. "Hello, if you do not know already we have a new demi-god, Kari."

They all clapped like an award was being given. "Please welcome her warmly to Camp Half-Blood," he finished.

I was so glad that was over, but more importantly the food was coming out.

It all went through like a blur. Many kids welcomed me while others just smiled from distances.

After breakfast I went to Chiron for a notebook. He didn't question which I was grateful. I started walking to the middle of nowhere, as far as I knew. I ended up by the strawberry fields and I sat down on the smooth grass.

Writing had always helped me. It was a way to express my thoughts without saying it to a person. I learned early on that the best thing people do is judge.

I opened the leather journal to the second page. A habit of mine so people might think it is blank by only looking at the first page.

_I feel cut off, like everyone but I really belong here. A misunderstanding happened. More like I was the misunderstanding._

_I'm a package not a person. I'm shipped from place to place because people find out I'm not the perfect child they want me to be. They try to make me conform to look like them. They dye my hair and they give me colored contacts._

_Why, though?_

_I'm not good enough._

_I'm not perfect._

_I'm not even close._

_No one wants me and no one ever will. My parents didn't want me. My foster parents don't want me. The orphanages try getting rid of me as soon as they can._

_So why do I continue?_

_Why do I continue with this tragedy called my life?_

_I wonder what I did wrong._

_Why no one ever wants me?_

_What could I have possibly done as a baby for my parents not to want me?_

_I don't get it._

_What did I do?_

I realized the tear stains on the journal before I realized I was crying. I wiped them away quickly remembering my promise to myself no one would see me cry.

No one would see I was in pain. If people did would they even care? No, people let you down, it's better to confide in yourself. I tell myself that everyday.

I laid down my journal tucked underneath me and just closed my eyes. I felt the warmth of the sun, my only friend.

"Hey, are you alright?" A male voice asked.

I jumped out of my skin. I made sure he didn't see my journal. I didn't want him to see I had written the whole thing in Greek. The only language I can read and write without my dyslexia getting in the way.

I got up and saw Percy. Oh, gosh. Mr. Powerful bubble maker to the rescue of the distraught girl!

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No your not," he said while sitting down next to me.

I looked at him in shock. I had always wanted someone to say that, but I would never admit that to him.

"I'm just confused." Ok, not a total lie but not the complete truth either.

"I know how you feel."

Umm, not exactly but I didn't say anything.

"Here come with me I know what can help." He helped me up and started walking down towards the cabins.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

**There is a little bit of her thoughts. I'll come out more with her past later. If you read and like this ****PLEASE REVIEW :)****.****I want to know what you're thinking or have any questions or tips. **

**Thank you!**

***writereadlove***


	3. Chapter 3

**In response to**_** accountless-**_**no you have to have an email to have an account.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I don't own PJO.**

I followed him back down and he introduced me to his girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," she said with a smile.

Her hair is beautiful curls that look like they would take hours to do. She had on some jeans and a bright orange CHB T-shirt.

"I'm Kari."

"Oh, so you're the new girl?" She asked like she already knew the answer.

"Yea," I feel like that could sometimes be my name.

Percy interrupted, "She's confused about this whole thing and I knew you would be the best to help her."

She stared at him like she knew there was more.

"And I have to go talk to Chiron about something," he finished.

"Ok, bye," she kissed his cheek and he walked away with a goofy grin.

"Come this way," she said.

She took me back to her cabin, the Athena cabin. No wonder she's so smart.

We sat down on her bunk that had a laptop, blueprints, and plenty of books.

"You like reading?"

"No," I didn't want to go into my dyslexia and ADHD.

"Are you dyslexic?" She asked with a knowing look.

I glanced up shocked, "how…?"

"All demi-gods are dyslexic and ADHD."

"Why?"

"Our brains are wired for ancient Greek, and ADHD helps us always to be moving during battle. It's what keeps us alive."

I didn't have much to say, but luckily Annabeth did.

She knew everything! We talked about the gods, monsters, demi-god wars, and a lot more stuff.

By the time we were finished it was lunch time.

"Sorry I took so much of your time," I apologized.

"Oh no don't. I had lots of fun. Usually kids come in already knowing, it was fun getting to explain our complicated world." She did a short laugh.

"Yea it's definitely complicated." I agreed.

We walked to the Pavilion and I sat down at the Hermes table. This time a girl sat down next to me.

She talked about the camp which was good, because Annabeth and I didn't get that far. I learned that there were sword fighting and archery lessons. There were actual monsters in the forest. I noted that one in my head.

She started buzzing about Capture the Flag. I did something like that at one of my schools, but we didn't use weapons.

"When is that?" I asked begging her to say it wasn't today. I don't think I could take it.

"It's this Friday!" She squealed.

Ok too much happiness for me.

As soon as I was done I started walking towards the Big House.

Chiron was sitting down on the couch talking to a chubby man eating some grapes.

"I have questions," my voice interrupted the two of them.

The chubby one looked annoyed, while Chiron turned around amused.

"Dionysius, we will finish this later," Chiron said to Mr. D as everyone called him.

He got up and slinked outside only to collapse in the chair on the patio.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Chiron.

Out of all the questions I didn't know which one to ask.

"Who is my parent?" I decided on.

"I don't know yet. Your parent has to claim you. Have you been living with your mother or father?"

The question stung and buried deep down inside with the rest of my hurt.

"I wouldn't know. I'm in a foster care system."

I could even here the hurt in my voice. It was not something that usually gave away. I had my fake smile and long sleeves. I had secrets that I wanted to be kept.

"I see," Chiron seemed to be at a loss of words.

"When do you think they'll claim me?"

"Well some people get claimed within a few days to a few years."

"A few years!" I could barely squeak out.

"Most are claimed within a couple of weeks, though. You have nothing to worry about."

But I know when people lie. It's like a detector I've built inside of me. I have a lot to worry about, yet I have nothing to lose.

"I need extra clothes." I asked with my eyes scanning my shoes or around the room.

"Yes, I'll have Annabeth drop that off to the Hermes cabin in a little bit."

I nodded and walked briskly outside.

I needed to be alone. I looked over at the lake, and my legs started in that direction.

I sat down at a quiet part of the beach. I wished this was all a dream. Or that this was all a mistake and they got the wrong girl. As much as I wished that, I knew it wasn't going to happen. All my life I knew there was something missing. I just didn't know it would be a 'big something' missing.

I took my converse and socks off and lay down with my feet buried in the sand.

I loved that it was always warm here. Speaking of warm… I got up to see someone blocking the sun and looking down at me.

"Hey," It was Piper and another boy I didn't know.

"Hi," I said, curious who the other boy was. He seemed kind of…familiar?

"This is Leo; he's a son of Hephaestus." She continued, "And I forgot to say I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."

I scrolled through all the information Annabeth and I went over. Hephaestus was the god of blacksmiths and fire and Aphrodite was love and beauty. Wow, what opposites.

I wanted to ask the question that was nagging at me. Instead another guy came up to Piper and he took her hand. Well that's her boyfriend.

Wait! That's the blonde from the lake along with Percy.

"Hey, I'm Jason." he said breezily.

"I'm Kari," I replied.

"Hey, you want to come to see the arena?" Piper asked.

"Yea, I'll catch up in a second. I just got to put my shoes back on."

She nodded and the three of them walked towards the arena.

I sighed, my time being alone cut off short.

I thought about maybe ditching, but the one guy came back.

He came over and helped me up. He was an inch or two taller than me, which means he is very short. He has Latino features and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Come on you'll love this place!" The guy named Leo decided to walk with me instead of being with his friends.

So much for ditching…

**Sorry it's a little slow, but I am getting to a point! And it will be good. :) So please stick with me and enjoy the story! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

He jabbered on and on about making weapons. It was kind of interesting, but I didn't talk much so he thought I was uninterested.

"What weapon will you use?" he asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it" I answered honestly. "What do you use?"

"I have a magic tool belt." He pointed to the one wrapped around his waist.

I was kind of puzzled, but said nothing.

We all got into the arena and it was chaos. There were other demi-gods around the edges watching the different fights

Half of it was for training while the other half was for fighting.

Piper weaved us through people till we had a close up view.

I couldn't see the one person because his back was to me, but the other one was a stocky girl with stringy brown hair. She was pretty scary looking.

Everyone was watching intensely and some people from the Hermes cabin started placing bets.

They were going at top speed…I think. In a few minutes the boy took down the giant of a girl.

She scowled at the boy, "Wait till next time Percy!"

Percy? He turned around with a smile. Yup, that's definitely Percy.

He started taking down people left and right. It got way too stuffy in there so I vanished.

I walked swiftly to the Hermes cabin, letting my hair fall into my face. The only thing I want right now is to be alone.

I buried myself underneath the blankets on my 'borrowed' bunk. I remember doing this when I was little…

***FLASHBACK***

_I was in my third foster home. They were a nice couple with a teenage daughter. She was 15 and we did everything together. _

_Her name was Amy. She was like the sister I'd never had. At the time I was 13 and it was getting close to living two years there. It was the first place I actually liked staying at. But good things don't last forever. _

_She was on her way to her volleyball championship game. A drunk driver in a truck hit her right on. Her dad was driving the car. He survived, she didn't. _

_He blamed himself and started drinking alcohol. He was drunk all the time. He would go to work, then go to a bar and come home wasted. His wife didn't know what to do. She was grieving for her daughter and dealing with her alcoholic husband at the same time._

_When she couldn't' take it anymore she told him how she felt, but that was a big mistake. He then became abusive. _

_I couldn't just sit there and watch. I had hoped it would be a one night thing, but he continued. One day I got up and stood right in front of her before he was about to punch her. _

_His eyes were bloodshot and glazed, but underneath I saw deep hurt, anger, and confusion. _

_That night I went to bed with bruised ribs and a broken lip. I went out of my way to avoid him once he came home, but he always found me._

_I'd try to run, but all my past injuries made it hard to move. To make things even worse he yelled things like "You're worthless" or "You'll never amount to anything." _

_The worst part is I believed him._

_I went to school and never talked to my friends. I went home and hoped he wouldn't come home until I was in bed. Then he usually goes down to the basement and does who knows what._

_I became a punching bag. _

_I was a ghost, not really living._

_I moved, breathed, and all that but I wasn't living._

_The mom got a full-time job, so she was never home._

_While I just planned and wished quietly._

_One day he came home wanting to beat the light out of me, but he found a note._

"_Enjoy your life."_

_I was gone. Nobody found me for nearly two months._

_Every foster home since then I didn't talk much. I didn't make any friends or get attached. _

_I was only breathing._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**(More flashbacks later!)**

I cried into my pillow for a long time.

Why was life so hard?

What did I do wrong to deserve all this pain?

The negative thoughts I've been told all my life came back. And right now I wasn't strong enough to wear a mask or build another wall. I just cried.

The conch shell blew and I jumped up. Yup, you guessed it I bumped my head.

Gosh, why am I such an idiot?

I ran into the bathroom. Oh great, I got puffy red eyes and bed hair from being muffled underneath the blankets.

I straightened my hair quickly with my hand, and hid my eyes with my hair.

I ran to the pavilion and ate in silence.

Afterwards I walked up the hill and sat down next to a massive pine tree that was all by itself. Apparently there is a guard dragon.

I sat there pulling grass out of the ground when someone sat down next to me. It was Annabeth and the girl that knocked me out- Thalia.

I scowled at her, and she returned the gesture. Annabeth smiled and gave me three orange camp T-shirts with a schedule with my name on it.

"Here's your stuff," she said.

I merely nodded not feeling like talking to anybody

"They should fit you. If not I can get you a different size."

"I'm sure they'll fit," I replied quietly.

Annabeth gave me a small smile and left.

Sadly, Thalia stayed behind.

"You know the story about this pine tree?" She asked.

I shook my head and looked up. My ADHD didn't want to give me a break of my curiosity.

She smiled, "It started when…"

***THALIA'S STORY***

"There was a group of three people: two girls and a boy. They were all demi-gods. There was also a satyr with them.They were being chased by monsters and right when they reached this hill the monsters had caught up. The older girl told the others to get to safety and she'd buy them some time. While she was dying from her wounds her godly parent took pity on her. To save her, he turned her into this pine tree."

***END OF STORY***

"Wow I can't believe that girl was so brave," I said.

She smiled slightly and nodded.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"I can't remember at the moment. If I remember I'll tell you," she stated.

I nodded in reply.

"Well, I'll leave you now. Sorry for knocking you out, by the way."

I smiled, "Its ok. I can be pretty stubborn sometimes."

She smiled back and walked down the hill.

What an unlikely friend…

**Some of her past in there, like I said. It was kind of sad though… Anyway you know how some people say they want at least a certain number of reviews before they update the next chapter. I don't want to do that, but I really want to know what you guys are thinking. FLAMES ACCEPTED and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it has been so long.**

**Please tell me what you think! **

**FLAMES ACCEPTED!**

**I don't own PJO.**

I thought about the story Thalia told me, as if she was right there watching it. If only she knew the girl's name…

I looked down at the items in my lap: three orange camp T-shirts and a schedule. These things meant that I belonged, that I was a part of something bigger than myself.

I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

I only got involved in sports if the foster parents encouraged it.

The schedule on the top of the pile was in black bold lettering with my name at the top. Well it can't hurt to learn it, right?

_I have been at camp for 2 weeks as of yesterday. I have been more like a zombie. I have been following the schedule; nothing more and nothing less. The only people who actually managed to make me laugh were Leo, Annabeth, and Percy._

_Annabeth and Percy were probably the cutest yet dorkiest couple ever. It made me sigh to think that if I had a somewhat normal life before camp, I might have had that too._

_Leo. I don't really know what made me be so at ease around him. Maybe it's the fact that he doesn't expect me to be anything except for exactly who I am. And that all his jokes were one of a kind, and usually a complete accident._

_Piper and Jason aren't so bad. They're a cute couple too. I feel bad for Leo. His two best friends are dating- talk about a third wheel. He doesn't show it, but that's exactly how I would feel._

_Life all in all isn't so bad here. It's just the fact that I don't see the point of living anymore. If I died I had nothing to lose. I had nobody, partly because nobody wanted me either. _

_Each day I wonder who my godly parent is. As soon as I think I figure it out, I find out a different talent I never knew about. This then leaves me back exactly where I started._

_So I wait. Although I know fully well that patience is not a virtue of mine._

_I played Capture the Flag twice now. I have to say I'm not too bad with a sword. I found out how terrible I am at archery the hard way._

_Let's just say that the Apollo cabin will never let me try flaming arrows ever again. I on the other hand didn't think the whole situation was that bad. The entire Aphrodite cabin helped them with there no eyebrows situation._

_I would have to say that rock climbing would be my favorite activity. That is besides the fact that I almost dropped someone into the lava- oops. At least Percy was a very good sport at it._

_I also liked finding a quiet place during beach time or free time. Although there is only occasionally quiet spots to be found._

_Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be someone else, to be able to see me. Do I look sad? Or maybe masked it into slight contentment or tiredness? This is not very hard since you can get tired here often. _

_Speaking of… _

"Kari!"

I snapped my book close and stashed it underneath my mattress. Well, it was better than the most obvious place-the pillow.

"In here!" I yelled back knowing it was probably Annabeth. We take 30 minutes before dinner to review over Greek mythology.

She thinks I want to know more about my whole new world, but the real reason is just to try to figure out who my godly parent is.

Which is why I was surprised to see Piper come around the corner. "Oh hey Piper?" it came out more of a question than a statement.

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked kindly.

"No! I was just… chilling." Really Kari! I chided myself, chilling was the best I could come up with?

I patted the space on my bed next to me, so I didn't seem all rude.

She sat down gracefully. I wonder if I look like that when I sit down?

"So, what's up?" I asked trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Do you remember the day we found you?"

I thought back to the day. "Yes. Do you normally knock people out and drag them here, or was I a special case?"

She did a little nervous laugh. "Do you know what charmspeak is?"

"Sort of, I know it's kind of like a hypnotizing… thing." I ended it lamely.

"Yes sort of. Only children of Aphrodite can have it and it is rare to have."

I simply nodded.

"I tried it on you!" She finally got that out and I saw her shoulders relax more than they had for a couple of days. "But it didn't work," She finished quietly.

"Oh well um-" I started but not really having anything to say. "I see."

"I just don't get why." She finished it all up. Her nose was scrunched up in concentration. I was just a few hundred notches up from confused as well.

"Well I'm going over to see Annabeth anyway so I will ask her," I got up hastily, trying-yet-failing to make it look unnoticeable.

She just nodded and got up too. "Ok, I'll see you at dinner."

"Yup."

As soon as I was out of the Hermes cabin right behind Piper, I made a beeline for the rock climbing wall.

Right before I was about to start climbing up I heard, "Kari?"

Darn. I turned around to see Annabeth holding the book we were studying out of. Although I would say only I'm learning since she knows every page by heart.

"Hi," I forced a tight smile onto my face and walked over to her.

Before I could make up a very lame excuse as to why I was completely ignoring the little study session (Annabeth takes studying VERY seriously), a monster landed right on top of me.

Yes, you heard that right.

**It is a little shorter but the next chapter is the one that kind of sets the whole story, so it will be a lot more interesting! Ok please REVIEW! You can tell me all your flames, thoughts, and advice. Thanks **

**~writereadlove~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**This will be the most exciting chapter!**

**Thanks for hanging in there **

**pLeAsE rEvIeW! **

**I, sadly, do not own PJO. **

I finally understand why many people express themselves in a dangerous or scary situation when they say: 'my heart stopped.'

The monster looked straight into my eye for a split second, but that was already too long, thankfully.

Annabeth then hovered over me; she looked at me with concern but underneath it all I saw just a little bit of fear.

I on the other hand felt like I could throw up and faint at the same time. I took Annabeth's example and I pretended like I wasn't freaked out at all. I smiled timidly at everyone watching, and was then dragged by Annabeth to the Big House.

Before we even opened the door Chiron seemed to know we were there. How did he know these things?!

"Chiron!" Annabeth roughly opened the door and ran over to Chiron in his wheelchair form. She quickly relayed to him what had just occurred.

He looked a little surprised, but didn't show any fear, anxiety, or alarm.

"Let's go," is all that he said before I had to look up to see his face. Otherwise I would be looking at his horsy kneecaps.

Annabeth and I were riding on Chiron's back, a once in a lifetime opportunity I'm told, and made it in record time to the top of the hill.

We got off and walked over to the pine tree, the one in Thalia's story.

Annabeth and Chiron were right in front of me checking the tree for something. All I heard were snippets of their conversation.

"…still here."

"…dragon would…"

"Thalia…"

Pretty soon I couldn't hear anything they were saying, because we had attracted a large crowd. And with large crowds you get noise.

Chiron turned around to the crowd with a smile on his face like nothing was going on. "Children we will have an early lunch beginning in five minutes. I suggest you head to the pavilion."

They all looked at each other, their curiosity growing even more now. Early lunch? I wonder how often that happens.

_Not unless something terrible is happening._

Shut up, Kari!

He pointed to us two, "Bring Percy with you after lunch. We have much to discuss."

Annabeth and I nodded and walked to the pavilion in silence. I could tell she was thinking about a million possibilities. She had the same look in her eyes when we were trying to read English one day.

I sat down and ate just like it was any other day.

Too bad it's not any other day. Little did I know this day had started something even bigger than myself.

As soon as I saw Annabeth get up, I did too. Even if it meant I didn't get to eat the rest of my fries.

She tapped Percy on the shoulder and motioned for him to come with us. He raised one eyebrow but obeyed.

As soon as we were away from prying ears Percy asked, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. Where have you been all day?" She asked him this time raising her eyebrow.

"If you're implying that I slept in and was in the lake all day. I must say you're mistaken."

I watched and listened to their playful banter. It helped me push everything else out of my head. It makes me feel content, even if it is just for a few seconds.

We reached the Big House before they could start getting all lovey-dovey.

Which than made me remember the situation- crap.

They were messing around the whole time that we forgot to tell Percy, or more like Annabeth forgot to tell Percy.

Instead he asked Chiron, "What happened?"

"Kari got attacked by a monster." Chiron replied only to be met with an even more confused boy staring back at him.

"…within the camp."

He looked at me, "not in the woods?"

I shook my head no.

"Mhm," He scrunched his nose in thought. "The Golden Fleece?"

"Still there, I don't think it's been touched." Annabeth responded.

"How could it? The dragon is there." I barely recognized my own voice as I said it out loud.

They all looked at me. For a second I thought they were going to tell me it was a stupid idea, like school. Usually though it's the fact I can't read the board in the classroom, ugh dyslexia.

No, they all looked at each other and started running towards the tree. Luckily, I did track and cross country at the past couple houses I've stayed at. In other words I was the first one to make it there, that doesn't have hoofs.

I don't know exactly why I tried getting their quickly when I barely had any idea what was going on. Besides the obvious fact it had to do with the Golden Fleece.

They all looked at it intensely.

They were taking too long. I walked up and touched it.

The weird thing: I wasn't touching anything. My hand went right through it.

They gasped behind me. Percy tried picking it up, as if that would even be possible.

Chiron called a cabin leader meeting, the only exception was me.

I was going to sit outside of the circle around the pool table, but sadly I was dragged by Annabeth.

There was uproar as soon as Chiron relayed the news.

Everyone went dead silent when a girl stumbled in, followed along with a tough looking kid with black hair and an odd looking sword.

She was basically leaning totally on the boy, like she was going to collapse any second.

"She told me a prophecy," He said it very shakily.

Chiron was the first to regain his composure, "And?"

"It calls for the children of the Big Three."

Everyone looked between the boy, Percy, and Thalia.

He continued, "Four children of the Big Three…"

"WHAT!" Thalia sprang up from her chair.

"Nico," Percy began, his voice strained. "There are no more living children of the Big Three, besides us."

The boy, named Nico, winced slightly at the word living. "Well there has to be."

Chiron stood up in his horse form, "I think we just found out our mystery."

The unexpected thing happened; he motioned to me.

There was a bright blue, blazing trident above my head.

"Oh, crap."

**Welllll?! What do you think? I had a ton of fun writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it! This really sets the tone for the rest of the story. PLEASE REVIEWWWWW! Ok, thanks!**

**~writereadlove~ **

**p.s. I just realized four months ago from today I started this story!**


End file.
